1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic compound and an organic light emitting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (referred to as an organic electroluminescence device or an organic EL device) is an electronic device having a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between these electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from the pair of electrodes, excitons of a luminescent organic compound in the organic compound layer are generated. When the excitons return to the ground state, the organic light emitting device emits light.
Recent progress of the organic light emitting device is remarkable, and, for example, a low drive voltage, various light emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, and a reduction in thickness and weight of a light emitting device can be achieved.
The creation of the luminescent organic compound has been actively performed so far. This is because, in providing a high-performance organic light emitting device, the creation of compounds having excellent light emitting properties is important.
As the compounds which have been created so far, the following compound 1-A disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-319782 and 2009-033069 is mentioned, for example.

The compound 1-A has s-indaceno[1,2,3-cd:5,6,7-c′d′]diperylene as the basic skeleton. Herein, according to the analysis of the present inventors, the light emitted from the s-indaceno[1,2,3-cd:5,6,7-c′d′]diperylene skeleton itself is orange light as described later.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-267076 has proposed the following compound 1-B.

The compound 1-B has benzo[5,6]indeno[1,2,3-cd]perylene as the basic skeleton. Herein, according to the analysis of the present inventors, the light emitted from the benzo[5,6]indeno[1,2,3-cd]perylene skeleton itself is yellow light as described later.
However, the basic skeleton of each of the compounds described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-319782, 2009-033069, and 2001-267076 can emit only orange or bluish green light as described above, and light emission in the pure red region is not obtained.